Sid Chang in: Birds and the Bees
by cartoonman412
Summary: Sid gets caught whistling in class and she's constantly whistling outta habit and she tells her 3 best friends for life and lovebirds that it's how she keeps her mother, Becca's bees and birds in proper control.


**Story Script**

Agnes Johnson: "Okay, students, John Paul Jones, the founder of the United States navy, is noted for saying the most popular quote."

Sid (off screen): [Whistling 8 Times]

Agnes Johnson: "What the-"

Sid; [Continues Whistling]

Ronnie Anne: "Sid, stop that whistling, I think Ms. Johnson's looking right at you."

Agnes Johnson points right to the direction of Wilbur Huggins's office.

**Wilbur Huggins's office**

Wilbur Huggins: "Again? you were whistling in class again? this is your 5th time this week, young lady."

Sid: "I couldn't help it, Principal Huggins sir, it's not my entire fault."

Wilbur Huggins: "Oh really. I suppose your mouth happened to be open in a kissing position while some sort of whistle blast escaped right from your lips in the 1st place."

Sid: "I know, but I'm terribly sorry."

Wilbur Huggins: "And just for you to put an end to this whistling habit of yours, you can stay right after school and write I will not whistle in school 11 times."

Sid: "Okay, I guess you're absolutely right about it."

Sid exits Wilbur Huggins's office.

**The school hallways**

Lincoln: "11 times?!"

Ronnie Anne: "Man, Sid, you really gotta know better than to whistle in class or the school hallways."

Sid: "Yeah, I know, but I just forgot, I think I'm helping my mom work around her bees and birds and begin whistling."

Clyde: "Did you say bees?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, Clyde, Mrs. Chang's got a beehive in her backyard, she's a bee keeper."

Ronnie Anne: "And you would even whistle at them?"

Sid: "That's exactly right, you guys, music's got a soothing effect on bees, when I work around them, I would whistle, that makes them bright and cheerful and they never sting me, they get all riled up and begin stinging other people."

Chandler: "Yow!"

Stella: "Gangway!"

Zach: "Let's get outta here!"

Chandler, Stella, Zach and Ian are running around in the school hallways.

Lincoln: "Hey, you guys,"

Ronnie Anne: "what's with the stampede out here?"

Ian: "Bees, an entire swarm of wild angry bees in Ms. Johnson's room."

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid enter Agnes Johnson's classroom.

Agnes Johnson: "S-S-S-Somebody d-d-d-do s-s-s-something about it."

Sid: "Ms. Johnson, don't move 1 single muscle, or make 1 single sound."

Sid begins leading the bees right outta Agnes Johnson's classroom.

Sid: [Whistling _Zip A Dee Doo Dah_]

Sid's walking around with the swarm of bees right over her head.

Wilbur Huggins: "I was absolutely right, it's her, and she's wearing a cap. so openly defy me, will she? whistle just as she walks right past my door, will she? wear her cap in school, will she?"

Sid: [Stops Whistling A Bit]

Wilbur Huggins: "Sideria Francesca Chang, stop that crazy constant whistling and take off that crazy looking cap!"

Sid pauses for a bit.

Wilbur Huggins: "For that likely bit of whistling, you can write that sentence 13 times instead of 11, and for wearing a cap in school, you can-"

Wilbur Huggins notices the bees that are swarming right around Sid's head.

Wilbur Huggins: "BEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

[Bzz!]

[Bzz!]

[Bzz!]

[Bzz!]

Wilbur Huggins is now stung right on his shoulders.

Wilbur Huggins: "YOOOOOOOOOW!"

Meanwhile...

Sid: [Whistling _Do Your Ears Hang Low?_]

Ronnie Anne: "Look you guys, Sid's whistling at the bees."

Lincoln: "And they're leaving Ms. Johnson,"

Clyde: "and flyin' right over to her."

Sid: [Stops Whistling A Bit] "There, Ms. Johnson, saved by the whistle."

Agnes Johnson: "Oh, Sid, that's wonderful, how'd you ever do that?"

Sid: "Oh, bees are super nice little critters, but trouble is that most other people terrify them into stinging them."

Ronnie Anne: "Now that's a relief."

Sid: "Now if everybody can just clear the way, I can lead these critters right outta the building by walking around super slowly and whistling a not so innocent tune to them."

Sid walks around the school hallways.

Sid: [Whistling _Strolling Through The Park_]

Wilbur Huggins: "Wait just 1 minute, that peculiar whistle! Sid! or I'm gonna be the laughing stock of this entire school courtyard."

Meanwhile again...

Sid: "If you quit moving your arms around and stand perfectly still, they might calm themselves down a bit."

Wilbur Huggins: "Alright, b-b-b-but what d-d-d-do I d-d-d-do n-n-n-next?"

Sid: "Well if you just whistle a not so innocent tune to them, they might become kid friendly."

Wilbur Huggins: "Whistle at them? how can I possibly whistle at them if they're right above my head? you whistle at them, Sid."

Sid: "He thinks that's gonna get me outta this 1, no way, not me."

Wilbur Huggins: "Sid, as your school principal, I command you to whistle at these bees."

Sid: "Well, okay, just as long as you're not clowning around with me."

Sid: [Inhales Deeply]

Sid: [Loud 4 Finger Whistle]

Meanwhile, yet again...

Sid: "But it just isn't fair, Principal Huggins sir, you told me to whistle at them."


End file.
